Fate is Surprising
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: It's about Natsume and Mikan who are engaged since birth. Got Lemon. I was actually going to enter this for the contest but since it's already over break a leg!


One Shot: Fate is Surprising

Sakura Mikan was in her room in the morning watching "Chicago" movie but she does not know that her day is going to be something interesting.

Song Playing

Pop…..

Six….

Squish….

Cicero….

Lipshitz…..

Pop

Six

Squish

Cicero

Lipshitz

Pop

Six

Squish

Cicero

Lipshitz

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only have himself to blame

If you have been there

If you have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

Pop speaking "you know some people have these habits that get you down like Bernie, Bernie liked to chew gum, no, not chew, pop.

So I came home that day and I was really irritated and there was Bernie lying on a couch, drinking beer while chewing gum, no, not chewing, popping.

So I said you pop that gum one more time and he did so I took the shotgun of the wall and I fired two warning shots into his head"

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only have himself to blame

If you have been there

If you have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same

Six speaking "I met Enzenki Young about two years ago, he told me was single and we hit it off right away.

So we started living together he go to work, he come home, I fix him a drink and then I found out, single he say? Single my ass! Not only he was married, oh no, he had six wives one of those melerits you know.

So when he came home that day I fix him a drink as usual. You know some guys just don't know their arsenic"

He had it coming

He had it coming

He hold a flower in its prime

And then he used it

And then abused it

I was a murder but not a crime

Squish speaking "I was in the kitchen preparing the chicken for dinner, minding my own bisness then came my husband, Wilbur in a jealous rage, you've been screwing the milk man he says? He was crazy, and he kept on screaming you've been screwing the milk man, he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times"

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only have himself to blame

If you have been there

If you have heard it

I betcha you would have done the same

Cicero speaking "My sister and Veronica and I have this double act and my husband Charlie perform with us and we had this last 20 aerobics in a row 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, spread eagle, back flips and flip flops and that night before the show we were at hotel Cicero and having a few laughs and we ran out of ice so I went to get some.

I came back open the door and there was Veronica and Charlie doing the number seventeen, the spread eagle, well I was in state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't even remember a thing.

When I knew, I was washing the blood off my hands and I knew they were dead"

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong

Lipshitz: speaking "I love Al Lipshitz more than I could say, he was sensitive, a painter and he went out looking for himself every night and he found Gladys, Iris, Evy and Rosemary, I guess you could say we broke up because of our artistic differences, he saw himself as alive and I saw him dead."

The dirty bum bum bum bum

The dirty bum bum bum bum

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong

Back to Reality

"knock, knock" "Mikan-sama, Master wanted to see you" said a maid so Mikan out to her room and said "where is he?" so the maid said "he is in the garden" and Mikan went to the garden and said "Otho-sama, you wanted to see me?" so her faher said "yes, come" and Mikan came and sat down in front of her father and said "Otho-sama, what is the problem?" so her father said "problem? There's no problem, I just want you to meet someone" then her father continued "come" and a raven messy hair boy came out and said "Hey" then he came to sit next to Mikan and her father continued "Mikan, he is from the Huuga family and he is your fiancé his name is Huuga Natsume" so Mikan said "you're joking right?" so her father said "no, I'm certainly am not" so Mikan said "fine, whatever" and went to her room then he fell to her bed and said "oh, god, but on the bright side this might become interesting" and smiled to herself then a hand was beside her head and a head was at her face and it was no other than Huuga Natsume and he said "what might become interesting?" so Mikan said "oh Huuga-san, why are you in my room?" so Natsume smirked and replied "just call me Natsume" so Mikan said "ok, Natsume" then she remembered and continued "you didn't answer my question" and Natsume replied " you didn't answer mine either" then Mikan said "true, that's equal" then before she could say anything anymore Natsume pressed his lips on her so Mikan got shocked and tried to scream but came out a moan so she tried to push him away but it was no help it only deepen the kiss so she gave up and kissed him back then he took off the bra from the inside of her shirt which made her quite shocked and he pulled away she covered herself with her hands.

Then he said "hmm, strawberries still?" and Mikan still shocked step back and said "what are you talking about?" that made him smirk and drop the bra and kissed her again but this time she dodged the kiss and said "stop it!" and Natsume said "that's my line you're the one who kissed me back" then Mikan turned and said "so that's what they call love at first sight?" and that surprised Natsume but smiled and said "exactly" and he hugged her and kissed her with a hot deep kiss and she kissed him back so then he took off her shirt and threw themselves on the bed. Then Natsume looked at her and said "wow, you looked sexier than the last time I saw you" so Mikan got confused and said "what do you mean?" so Natsume said "you don't know? Then I'll give you a hint" and whispered in her ear "kuro neko" it made Mikan shock and said "you mean you are that Natsume?" and kissed him and he kissed her back and Mikan in a second snake up to his shirt and took it off then Natsume got down to her neck giving butterfly kisses which made Mikan moan then while moaning she said "so Natsume how did you become my fiancé?" so he said "my family and yours were attached by the fathers and you know promised if my side born a boy and your side a girl they will be engaged and marry" so Mikan said "well, I'm happy we are" so Natsume smirked and kissed her lips again then while kissing Natsume snaked down to her back and took off her panties and now she's totally naked. Then Mikan said "hmm, now I get it why they call you kuro neko" so Natsume said "why?" so Mikan told him "because you are very naughty" with those words Natsume smirked "indeed I am" then Natsume went to Mikan's neck and nibbled it then when Natsume on top of her out of breath, she hugged Natsume with one hand and the other on the mark where Natsume bit.

Then she curiously said "a hickey?" "so everyone will know you are mine" said Natsume with a smirk.

And before he knew it Mikan already got his pants down leaving only his boxers.

Then Natsume said "My dear, I think we are already ready for this" and Mikan blushing said "Indeed I am" so Natsume took off his boxers making Mikan blush really red then Natsume put his friend into Mikan leaving her with a sudden pain.

She held onto the sheets knowing this Natsume hold her hands and kissed her to feel better while he put his friend in and out then she said "Natsume I'm coming, I'm coming " letting all the juice out and splashing it on Natsume so she said "oh, Natsume I'm sorry" and wiped his face with her hand then he said "it's find" and dragged Mikan with him into the shower and said "we need a shower really" and Mikan turned on the shower and said "yeah" then Mikan first cleaned his face and then his muscles and caught her eyes there so Natsume locking her hands up with his hand he pushed Mikan to the wall(not so hard) and kissed her and after cleaned her.

After Natsume wrapped himself with small towel and Mikan with a big one then Natsume said "Geez, why can't I get the big towel" so Mikan said "if I use the small one it won't be enough for me" then they went to the bed in their towels, they hugged each other then went to sleep.

But not for long Mikan snuggled inside Natsume more so Natsume so Natsume said "are you cold?" and Mikan nodded so he pulled Mikan to him more and as he did Mikan's towel came off but she didn't mind and hugged Natsume tightly.

Then Natsume covered enough blanket on both of them and they fell asleep.

Mr. Sakura thought his daughter is very quiet even though he sent Natsume so as he went to check he got quite a surprise by what he saw.

And without noticing he, himself screamed waking the couple up.

Then Mikan seeing his father screamed with embarrassment and hid behind Natsume as he got up then when he saw Mr. Sakura he said "what might be the problem?" so Mr. Sakura said "no problem you may continue what you were doing, but both of you meet me in my office first thing in the morning" and went out.

When the door was closed he sigh and said "that was pretty fast and I just mentioned the engagement just this morning, well I get them married soon" and went to his room for rest from shock.

In Mikan's room

After the door closed Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and giggled.

Then Natsume hold both hands and kissed her then they again fell into bed and hugged each other and fell sleep again.

This time they fell asleep with beautiful dreams for their future.


End file.
